Secrets
by rhaihne
Summary: Everyone has secrets but what happens when someone knows everything about you including your most private secrets...


Title:Secrets

Author:rieko

Disclaimer:the only characters that are mine are Meilin and all the aliases. This story has a cameo from Raihne's "Wild Little WuFei-chan" story.

Pairing:Heero/Duo; Trowa/Quarte; WuFei/Meilin and Trieze/Zechs

Character List and Alias

Heero Yuy-Shuuichi Rukawa

Duo Maxwell-Devon Tobias Black

Trowa Barton-Nicholai Vaux

Quatre Raberba Winner-

Chang WuFei-

Meilin Raberba Winner- Marista

-Daemonique Jetaii Winner

-Xiang Lin

Lucrezia Noin

Trieze Khushrenada

Zechs Merchise

Relena Darlian

Prologue:

Meilin sat silently in the middle of her room. Zechs stood outside her door watching as she just sat there blankly staring into space. He just shook his head and turned his back. Meilin raised an eyebrow at him and grinned when there wasn't a reaction.

/My past… let's see…/ Meilin closed her eyes and went into a slight trance./I wonder what happened to Quatre, Shuu-chan and the others? Did they die are they missing me… Quatre was such a little sweetie as a child, I wonder if he has changed at all? He was the only one in my family who cared for me even though I was different to him and the rest of my family. I was different in attitude and looks, with my dark hair and violet eyes especially as Quatre and the rest of my family have blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I am more outgoing and excitable then Sofia and my other sisters. But I hope they weren't too worried when I disappeared six years ago, and I'm glad they took me and not one of my sisters, I was the odd one out, I mean they only person who understood me was Quatre and he was with father most of the time and so I was always alone, even when there were people around me…/

"Hey Lin are you awake?" Zechs' question shocked her out of her memories. Her eyes flew open in fear. "You were crying, Lin. What were you thinking about before? You never cry." She just looked at him and shut her eyes again. "Fine then I just wanted to tell you that Noin is here for her turn at guard duty, so goodnight Lin."

Noin poked her head through the door as Zechs left and grinned at Meilin who didn't see the grin as she was back in her memory trance.

/After I was taken they threw me into a cage and took me to the planet L1 where I was locked up in a room with a boy they called Ichiiban. He stayed with me while I fought the drug they had given me on the trip to keep me docile. He didn't treat me like I was abnormal because I looked different to him and acted differently. He taught me the basics of the Japanese language and didn't laugh when I pronounced things wrong. He was nice but then the commander told him that I was his new partner and that we had a mission. He glared at me as if I had something to do with whatever the commander had said but I didn't even understand what he said. The commander told us that we were to infiltrate an enemy base and destroy it… but the looks Ichiiban kept giving me hurt./

"Hey Xiang aren't'cha hungry? We have food here…" again Meilin was jolted out of her memories by one of the OZ personnel this time Lucrezia Noin was the culprit and the fact that Meilin was glad to be jolted only earned her a glare. "Oh yeah you're fasting aren't you Xiang. Well sorry go back to whatever you were concentrating on. I will tap you on the shoulder when my shift is finished k?"

/BAKA. Devon is almost my twin in looks and behaviour and we got on so well even with the language barrier between us. I thought he was an angel sent to protect me from the fires of hell the very first time I saw him. What else could he have been? He looked like an angel in the murkiness of the burning church, a place that I learnt later had been his home, and carried me to safety. He looked after me and encouraged me to sing my songs in front of an audience something that I had never done before. But the songs I sang made him cry because of their negativity and darkness. Devon would have loved the new songs I have written since then they aren't always about death now. Some are actually happy now. He always said that I should write happy songs not sad or dark ones. And now that I have I can't share them with him because I don't know where he is or if he is still alive. If I ever get away I'll go and look for him hopefully I will find him and not his grave, but if I do find his grave I'll sing a song for him…a happy song. He cared for me when he didn't have to so it's the least I can do to create a happy song for him. If I find him that is…/

Noin touched Meilin's shoulder as she left because her shift was finished.

/Who is my next guard, will it be Zechs again or will it be Rowan? Rowan is weird I freak him out like I did to Nicholai when we first met. I suppose how many princes come across an eleven year old girl who is in labour? Especially in a remote forest in a virtually deserted country on a tiny planet. But he took it well considering how another person would have reacted to my presence. And the fact that he took me into his home and cared for both me and my child… I hope he is still caring for the baby…but he probably is as he has an immense sense of honour and caring. If someone was hurt Nicholai always looked after them and provided for them until they could care for themselves. He was always doing things like that for his people no matter how they treated him he would always be there for them. He wasn't even supposed to take the role of troupe leader or king as he was the youngest son but his older brothers were killed off one by one, until he was the last one left. But I guess the fact that he didn't want the throne saved him from being killed as well. I'm glad he survived and that he was there for me when I needed him. He always was there for everyone…/

"It's nearly been twenty-four hours since you started fasting Lin and this trance is freaking me out I know that you probably can't hear me but if you do I'm going back up to my office and I'll send rowan down to guard your door and body… goodnight Xiang Lin."

/OZ they last people to look after and care for me. They want me to join them and fight against a group of terrorists called the Gundams but I'm not sure that I want to fight anymore I know I have AngelSaber but I don't know is it worth it? I think I killed enough innocents when I should have been innocent but I guess life doesn't turn out how you expect it to all the time… I mean who would have known that Luc would become a fighter in an interstellar war, after nearly dying in a plain planetary one. And Zechs who is lying about his true name would flinch at being told that there are people who actually love him./ Meilin stood up and stretched her spine in a catlike movement which caused her back to crack and she walked out towards the elevator that would take her to the floor that lord Trieze's office was on. She slowly walked along the corridor stretching her sore and tired muscles as she went. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a strange sound come from inside the room, it sounded like someone was crying1

1- to understand this please read the fan fiction "Wild Little WuFei-chan" on the website http/ it was partly that story that gave me the idea for this story.


End file.
